Vehicles are often equipped with visors or visor panels mounted onto the interior trim to shed away direct sunlight from hitting the driver or the front row passenger. In modern vehicles, additional functions have been imparted onto the visor panels, such as lighting functionalities added to certain visor panels. The visor panels therefore need to be electrically connected with the vehicle power system to obtain electricity for performing these additional functions.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,743 B2 discloses a bracket for mounting auxiliary devices to the vehicle body, where a female connector of a visor side bracket is connected with a male connector of a panel side bracket so that the auxiliary devices such as the visor panel may be electrically connected to the vehicle power system.